Roman Names 1
Roman Mythology Names Roman Mythology Names For Boys: 1. Aeneas: Aeneas is the Latin form of the Greek name Aineias. He is the protagonist of ‘Aeneid’, who travels to Italy and finds the Roman state. 2. Consus: Consus was the Roman God of grain and harvest. 3. Aries: Reese Witherspoon And Oprah Are Our New Favorite Best Friends BY CONNATIX ON JUN 27, 2019 Aries means ‘ram’ in Latin. According to Roman legends, the ram was the one who supplied the Golden Fleece sought by Jason in the constellation. 4. Romulus: According to legend, Romulus was one of the founders of the city of Rome. The name Romulus means ‘Rome’ in Latin. 5. Amulius: According to Roman mythology, Amulius overthrew his brother Numitor. Romulus and Remus eventually depose him.Definitely a unique roman baby boy name. 6. Saturn: Saturn was the father of Jupiter and Juno in Roman mythology. He was also the God of agriculture. Saturn is also the name of the sixth planet in the solar system. 7. Remus: Remus was one of the founders of the city of Rome. Romulus later assassinated him. 8. Quirinus: Quirnius was a Roman God. The name derives from the Sabine word quiris that means ‘a spear’. 9. Pollux: In Roman mythology, Pollux was the twin brother of Castor and the son of Zeus. The name Pollux is the Greek form of Polydeukes, which means ‘sweet’. 10. Pluto: Pluto is the Latinized form of the Greek name Ploutos, meaning ‘wealth’. In Roman mythology, Pluto was an alternate name for Hades, the God of the underworld. It is also the name of the smallest planet in the solar system. 11. Numitor: In Roman Mythology, Numitor was the king of Alba Longa and the father of Rhea Silvia. He was overthrown by his brother Amulius. His grandsons Remus and Romulus reinstated him back to power. 12. Janus: Janus was the Roman God of beginnings and gateways. He has two faces that look in opposite directions. Janus means ‘archway’ in Latin. 13. Vulcan: In the Roman mythology, Vulcan was the God of fire. [ Read: Mythological Baby Names ] 14. Tatius: As per Roman mythology, Titus Tatis was a king of the Sabines. 15. Summanus: Summan is a Roman name that means ‘before the morning’. Summanus was the Roman God of the night sky and lightning. He was a nocturnal counterpart of Jupiter. 16. Silvius: Silvius is the name of an early Roman saint martyred in Alexandria. It was the family name of the legendary kings of Alba Longa. Silvius means ‘wood’. 17. Silvanus: Silvanus was the Roman God of forests. It is also the name of Saint Paul’s companion. 18. Neptune: Neptune was the God of the sea in Roman mythology, equal to the Greek God Poseidon. It is also the name of the eighth planet in the solar system. 19. Liber: Liber is the name of the Roman God of fertility. 20. Mars: Mars was the God of war in the Roman mythology. Mars is also the name of the fourth planet in the solar system. 21. Jupiter: Jupiter was the supreme God in Roman mythology. He was responsible for protecting the laws of the Roman state. 22. Italus: Italus was the father of Remus and Romulus, the founders of Rome. He gave his name to the region known as Italy today. 23. Evander: Evander is a variant of the name Evandrus, which means ‘good man’. In Roman Mythology, Evander was the founder of the city of Pallantium. 24. Cupid: Cupid was the Roman God of love and the son of Venus. He is a boy with wings who carries a bow and arrows. 25. Faunus: Faunus was the Roman God of fertility and agriculture. The name Faunus means ‘to befriend’. [ Read: Norse Mythology Baby Names ] Roman Mythology Names For Girls: 26. Aurora: Aurora was the Roman Goddess of the morning. The name means ‘dawn’ in Latin. 27. Bellona: Bellona was the Roman Goddess of war and a companion of Mars. The name originates from the Latin word ‘bellare’ that means ‘to fight’. 28. Cardea: Cardea was the Roman Goddess of door pivots, thresholds, and change. 29. Victoria: Victoria was the Roman Goddess of victory. The name is a feminine form of Victorius and means ‘victory’. 30. Vesta: Vesta was the Roman Goddess of the hearth. There is also a Temple of Vesta in Rome. 31. Venus: The name Venus means ‘love’. It was also the name of the Roman Goddess of love, just like the Greek Goddess Aphrodite. 32. Silvia: The name Silvia is the feminine form of Silvius. She was the mother of Remus and Romulus. Silvia was also the name of the mother of Pope Gregory the Great. 33. Salacia: Salacia was the Roman Goddess of salt water. The name derives from Latin word sal, meaning ‘salt’. 34. Proserpina: Proserpina was a Roman Goddess. The name means ‘to emerge’. 35. Lucretia: Lucretia is the feminine form of the Roman family name Lucretius. It is also the name of a Spanish saint. 36. Maia: Maia was the name of the Roman Goddess of spring. She was the wife of Vulcan. 37. Lavinia: Lavinia was the daughter of King Latinus and the wife of Aeneas. 38. Juventas: Juventas was the Roman Goddess of youth. The name means ‘youth’ in Latin. 39. Hersilia: Herisilia was the name of a Sabine woman, who later became the wife of Romulus. 40. Larunda: Larunda was an over-talkative water nymph in Roman mythology. The names Larunda means ‘to speak’. [ Read: Ancient Roman Baby Names ] 41. Flora: The feminine name Flora derives from the Latin word ‘flos’ which means ‘flower’. Flora was the Roman Goddess of flower. She was also the wife of Zephyr, the west wind. 42. Concordia: Concordia was the name of the Roman Goddess of peace and harmony. The meaning of Concordia is ‘harmony’. This roman names for girls sound special. 43. Diana: Diana is the Roman Goddess of the forest, moon, and childbirth. The name Diana means ‘heavenly or divine’. 44. Dido: Dido was the queen of Carthage in Roman mythology. The name Dido means ‘a virgin’ in Phoenician language. 45. Felicitas: The roman female names includes this beautiful name too.Goddess Felicitas was the personification of good luck in Roman mythology. Felicitas means ‘good luck’. 46. Juno: Juno was the Queen of the heavens and the wife of Jupiter in Roman mythology. She was also the Goddess of finance. 47. Rhea: Rhea was the wife of Cronus and the mother of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus in Roman mythology. The name means ‘to flow’. 48. Nona: Nona was the Roman Goddess of pregnancy in Roman mythology. The name means ‘ninth’, referring to the nine months of pregnancy. 49. Minerva: Minerva was the Roman Goddess of wisdom and war. It means ‘intellect’. 50. Pax: Pax was the Goddess of peace in Roman mythology. The name Pax means ‘peace’ in Latin. Category:Lists Category:GC Writers Resources